Tuffnut's Chicken
Tuffnut's Chicken is Tuffnut's pet chicken in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. Appearance Unlike other chickens from Berk, her feathers are white and brown, while most Berk chickens are just in one color. Personality Tuffnut's Chicken first appears in the fourth episode of the series, When Darkness Falls. Tuffnut is out looking for some strange noises, (the Night Terrors), when Tuffnut's Chicken appears and startles him. From that point on, Chicken's relationship with Tuffnut acts as a running gag, as Tuffnut is very affectionate towards her and talks to her like a human. Tuffnut's Chicken seems to understand all that Tuffnut says. Tuffnut sometimes lifts it up and says "the chicken is not amused". Tuffnut appears to understand what the chicken is saying. Chicken appeared to be jealous of all the time Tuffnut was spending with the Night Terrors in Team Astrid, but when Dagur the Deranged attacked Dragon's Edge, Tuffnut saved his pet. In Bad Moon Rising, when it appeared Tuffnut had been bitten by the legendary Lycanwing dragon, he locked himself and Chicken in one of the pens. However, after overhearing that Hiccup and Fishlegs were heading to Lycanwing Island, Tuff admits to the fowl he didn't actually believe in legend. The two soon break out and head into the forest to fly away. On their way, Tuffnut imagined Chicken talking to him. Before they could jump off a cliff, the other riders catch up to them and prove that the Lycanwing actually was a myth and that Tuffnut was bitten by a wolf, not a dragon. The cliff begins to collapse, with Toothless grabbing Tuffnut and Tuff grabbing the chicken. Ruffnut then thanks the bird for looking out for her brother. In Edge of Disaster Part I, Chicken told Tuffnut that Ruffnut was in danger. When Tuffnut went to check, Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters. In the next episode, Chicken participated in the battle against Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. She was seen attacking two hunters while Tuffnut went after Ryker. The Dragon Hunters retreated, and Chicken was later seen alongside Tuffnut. Tuffnut entrusted Gobber to look after Chicken while the Dragon Riders were away in A Grim Retreat. However, Gobber lost sight of her and soon feared that Skullcrusher had eaten her. The blacksmith tries to keep it from Stoick, who in turn thought it was Gobber who ate her. They both come up with a place to replace Chicken with another one, but Tuffnut could tell it was not his. Chicken was revealed not to have been eaten when the Riders returned and Tuffnut decided to tell her a story about what had happened while they were gone. Chicken glared at Tuffnut in To Heather or Not to Heather, when she watched him eat Heather's meat chops. Tuffnut assured her that he didn't eat chicken and Heather confirmed they were yak chops. Even so, Chicken didn't let up on Tuff. In Tone Death, after the Riders rescued a dragon egg from the Hunters, Chicken took on a motherly side by sitting on the egg. It soon hatched into a dragon the other didn't know, but look familiar. The hatchling soon began to cry profusely, only to stop when Chicken "sang" to him. However, the dragon blasted Chicken with amber, and the gang realized it was a baby Death Song. Hiccup managed to free Chicken by putting a bit of Monstrous Nightmare gel on his knife and ignited it with Belch's spark. Using it to weaken the amber, Toothless cut Chicken out, but she fainted after being freed. She spent the rest of the episode trying to avoid being eaten by the baby dragon. Powers and Abilities Tuffnut's Chiecken have shown to be more of altering chicken then any other average chicken. *'Intelligence and Communication': Tuffnut's Chicken is shown to have some intelligence, as she was able to try to communicate with Tuffnut a few times by either altering him that his sister was kidnapped or even tease Tuffnut several times. She even told Tuffnutt that Dagur has escape his cell. *'Combat': Tuffnut's chicken was able to use her beak and talons to fight off two Dragon Hunters, due to being thrown off a cliff by Tuff, and managed to survive the battle. *'Singing': She shown to have sing to Graff to try to calm him down as sign she cares for him since she thought to be mother to him since she hatch Graff but fails as soon she realize she was dinner for the Death Song. *'Stamina': Tuffnutt's Chicken have shown that she will run very fast for short time as looking on the island for Tuffnutt to let him that his sister was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters as she was very exhausted. *'Avoiding Danger': She shown to be able to find ways to avoide danger such as arrows from Dagur crew or hiding from predators like Gruff as she will stay near Tuffnut protection. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III She was bit thankful that Hiccup when she was freed from the Amber and saved her from being toss in the air by Tuffnut being upet about Gruff trying to eat the Chicken. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Tuffnut Thorston As they first met they shown to have great bond with each other as she finds Tuffnutt quite procative with her as being pet. As she will return the favor for being pet not in the forrest anymore being prey to other animals or dragons she will help her owner like alerting him any thing that is in danger. She even shown to be so close to her owner that she will make fun of him knowing Tuffnut wouldn't take it that harsh as these two have great loving relationship. Ruffnut Thorston They don't show to interact with each other munch but she knows that Ruffnut is sister to Tuffnutt and she will do her best to help if her sister comes to danger to alert Tuffnut as shown when she was captured by the Dragon Hunters as she look for Tuffnut on the island by being exhausted to proving she cares for Tuffnut sister. She was also save by Ruffnut from Gruff by singing. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Pets Category:Animals